


Things That Go Bump

by VivArney



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney





	Things That Go Bump

hings That Go Bump  
by Vivian Arney

Peter Caine tried to stifle a yawn as he drove the rented Suburban down a narrow road flanked by expanses of forest. The leaves were just starting to turn and the colors were magnificent. He loved this time of year.

"Would you like me to drive, Peter?" his father asked in a quiet voice, trying not to wake Lo Si who slept peacefully in the passenger seat.

The younger Caine glanced at the rear-view mirror to where his father sat in the back seat. "No, I'm okay, Pop." He let out a deep yawn, then grinned. "I stayed a little late at the precinct last night finishing some paperwork. Guess I should have left some of it for Jody, but I figured she'd have plenty to keep her busy with me off on vacation for a week."

Kwai Chang Caine nodded his understanding and returned his dark eyes to the window to watch the colorful scenery.

They rode in silence for a few minutes before Peter's curiosity got the better of him. "So, what made you change your mind?"  
Caine's half smile and the twinkle in his eyes gave him a mischievous look. "Annie requested that I come... to 'check things out' since Paul is not at home."

Peter's eyes widened in surprise for only a moment before he grinned. That certainly sounded like something his foster mother would do.

A few moments later, he spotted the sign for the turn off ahead. "We're almost there, Pop."

Peter pulled up into the graveled driveway in front of a large, rambling building. The carved lintel over the front door read 1842 in blocky, old-fashioned numbers. Peter reached over to wake the old man in the passenger seat. "Lo Si, we're here," he said quietly.

The ancient apothecary opened his eyes and smiled as Peter went around to open the door and help him down. Caine emerged from the other side.

"Peter!" a woman's voice called in delight from the porch.

"Caroline, you look great!" he responded as the three men stepped up onto the porch. Peter gently patted his foster sister's protruding belly. "You know, you ought to be pregnant more often, you really look fantastic!" He gave her a careful hug.

"Liar, I look like a beached whale, but thanks."

"My son is correct, Caroline, you do look beautiful," Caine said quietly. "All pregnant women are beautiful."

"Flattery will get you anywhere, Caine," she said with a grin and pecked him on the cheek.

"I hope you do not mind my intrusion," Lo Si said. "When my friend told me he was coming to the country... I wished to..."

She smiled and clasped his wrinkled hands. "You are always welcome here, Master."

His dark eyes twinkled behind the round lenses.

"Thank you all so much for coming." She looked up at Caine. "I know Mom practically begged you to come, but..."

Caine just smiled. "It is cold, perhaps we should talk inside?"

Caroline giggled. "Of course." She opened the door and led them into the old house.

Peter's mouth dropped open in awe. It was like stepping back in time. Sure the chandelier above their heads glowed brightly with electric bulbs and a set of car keys had been left on a narrow table in the hallway, but ignoring those, you could almost expect to see men walking around in knee britches and powdered wigs and women in flowing floor length dresses.

"Wow!" he muttered.

"That's what Kelly said," she told them. "Peter, I figured you and your father would be comfortable in the corner rooms at the end of the hall. I'll go up and put fresh sheets on the bed in the room next to your father's for Lo Si."

"You'll do no such thing," Peter interrupted. "Just tell me where to find the sheets and stuff and I'll take care of it."

"Peter, I am perfectly capable of..."

He kissed her on the cheek. "And I'm not taking any chances."

She rolled her eyes. "Brothers!"

They followed her up the wide, carpeted staircase to the second floor. The walls were paneled in dark wood that shone with recent polishing. Doors, also of dark wood, lined each side of the hallway. A window showed the setting sun through delicate lace curtains at the far end.

The room she had picked for Peter was furnished with a wide, canopied bed, a large four drawer bureau, a small desk and chair and an ornate armoire. Brightly patterned wallpaper in several tones of blue covered the walls up to the heavy, carved trim that stretched to the ceiling. Even the ceiling was covered with brightly painted tiles. Soft blue drapes covered the three, double-hung windows.

"Oh, man!" Peter whispered in delight. "Caroline, this is fabulous."

Caine ran his fingers over the highly polished wood of the bureau. "This piece is very old."

Caroline nodded. "Most of the furniture is original. They say General Grant stayed in this house at one time."

Peter shook his head in amazement. "This is incredible," he said, running his fingers over one of the supports for the canopy.

She led them to the other room. "When Mother said you were coming, I knew just where to put you."

The room she'd picked for Caine was very similar, but the wallpaper was covered in patterns of soft green rather than the bright colors of Peter's room. The ceiling tiles were pastoral scenes.

She smiled proudly. "What do you think? Do you like it?"

"Yes, I do. It is a very peaceful place," Caine said, smiling. "Thank you."

"It's one of my favorite rooms," she told them.

The room she led them to next was done in an almost chocolate color. A narrow door opened into a private bath. "I hope you'll be comfortable here, Lo Si," she said.His dark eyes twinkled. He took a seat on the horsehair sofa and took in the feeling of the room. "There has been great love in this room," he told them. "It is very restful. Thank you again for allowing me to stay."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

"I will get our bags," Caine offered.

"Come on, big brother, I'll show you where the fresh sheets are."

"Is that chocolate chip cookies I smell?" Lo Si asked eagerly.

"Kelly's down in the kitchen. They've always been Peter's favorite treat and when Mother told me you loved them, too. We made a big batch."

"I think I will go down and help her."

Peter grinned. "You can't fool me, Lo Si, you just want to get first chance at them."

Lo Si laughed. "A privilege of old age," he said, patting Peter on the chest fondly.

Peter shook a finger at the old man. "Well, you better save some for me or I'll short sheet your bed."

"It is a large bed, I am a small man," Lo Si countered playfully.

"Enough," Caine said, chuckling.

Caroline laughed. "Are they like this all the time? How do you put up with it?"

Caine shrugged. "With great difficulty."

Peter had already pulled the heavy comforter off the bed and at his father's comment, he tossed a pillow across the room in the older man's direction.

Caine blocked it without looking then turned and tossed the pillow at his son with a grin.

[ [ [ [ [

Dinner that evening was relaxed and pleasant. Peter's foster sisters had included several pasta, rice and vegetable dishes for Caine and the Ancient in addition to Peter's favorite pot roast, mashed potatoes and gravy. The conversation ranged from the manic antics of Caroline's and Kelly's newly acquired kittens to how Peter and Jody had arrested a man who had tried to rob a convenience store in his long-johns.

The five of them quickly cleared away the dinner dishes. They were all tired, but still a bit too full to sleep so they went into the parlor to relax a bit before bed. Caroline introduced Caine, Peter and Lo Si to Lacy, Kelly's grey and white tiger kitten, and those she'd adopted; a silky, little calico and the sturdy, black kitten she had acquired at the same time Kelly had gotten hers. The calico walked right over to Peter and settled herself in his lap almost as soon as he sat down. The kitten's contented purr could be heard across the room.

"I think she likes you, Peter," Kelly said, watching her brother's large hands stroke the tiny body.

He grinned. "I guess so. What's her name?"

"I haven't decided yet. She's such a delicate thing, just don't try to take food from her. She's got a growl you can hear twenty feet away."

"Cats have their own names... occasionally they permit us to learn them," Caine said as the larger black kitten climbed into his lap and started batting at the jade pendant he wore.

"Oh, I've already learned that one's name. It's "Diablo." He's constantly getting into things and he's decided the front staircase is our version of the Indy 500. I only put up with him because he's such a lovable little thing. He demands to sleep with me. I think he's decided he's my protector."

Caine nodded. "Cats are very perceptive," he said, tucking the pendant into his shirt and stroking the sleek, black fur. The kitten, deprived of its play toy lay down in the priest's lap and relaxed, purring loudly.

Lo Si smiled. "They can fight with great ferocity, yet be very gentle with those they have decided are members of their family."

Caroline smiled. "Yes, I just wish I knew what to name the calico. I've had her almost a week, but can't decide on a name. It's a good thing Todd and I had nine months to decide on a name for the baby or it'd be two years old and we'd calling it 'Hey you."

"When I was a very young man," Lo Si began as the laughter died down, "I lived in a small village. I knew a very lovely lady. Her name was Ah Lam. Your kitten reminds me of her. Very delicate, but determined."

"Ah Lam," Caroline repeated. "That's lovely. What does it mean?"

He smiled, fond memories playing across his wrinkled features. "The closest translation would be - like an orchid."

"Well, that sounds like my little furball. Do you think it would be disrespectful to give your lady friend's name to a kitten?"

Lo Si smiled and shook his head. "She died many years ago, but I think she would have been honored."

"Ah, Lo Si, is this a special lady from your past?" Peter asked, grinning mischievously.

"Yes, Peter, a very special lady," the old man said softly. "She was my older sister. She and I were very close."

Peter's face fell. "Me and my big mouth. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

The old man raised a hand. "Apologies are not necessary, Peter. Her death was a peaceful one. It was many years ago."

Peter tried and failed to suppress a yawn. "Sorry, Carol," he apologized.

"Listen, we're all tired. Why don't we go on up to bed? We'll take you on a tour of the property in the morning," Caroline suggested.

"Works for me," Peter agreed, hiding another yawn.

They all made their way upstairs and into their rooms. Peter sighed as he changed into a faded t-shirt and shorts and slipped beneath the heavy comforter.

Caroline had warned them that the ancient furnace had a hard time keeping up with the demands placed on it and often left the house very cold so heavy quilts and comforters were necessary. Peter didn't care. He was so tired he could sleep in a refrigerator if the light was out. He turned off the small lamp on the nightstand and closed his eyes. He was asleep almost before he knew it.

[ [ [ [ [

It was Summer and the doors and windows of the parlor were open to take advantage of every breeze. A lovely tinkle of music drifted in from the music room next door where a willowy figure in a pale blue dress sat at the piano, her blonde hair gleaming in the sunlight pouring through a nearby window. She stopped and turned to him, a look of amusement on her pretty, heart-shaped face.

He smiled and clapped appreciatively. He turned to see a large, burly, bearded man in a dark suit sitting in an armchair across the room and nodded. "You have a lovely daughter, sir," he heard himself say. His voice sounded different, but he didn't concern himself with that just now. His eyes were on the girl.

"Yes, Victoria is a delightful child," the other man agreed, emphasizing the final word.

"Papa, may we invite Mr. Parker to dinner some evening?" the girl asked, her eyes, the color of the clear sky, boring into her father's face.

"That would be very generous," he said, standing. "If I'm welcome."

"Perhaps," the man said, reaching to relight his pipe. "I'll have a word with Colonel Graves."

He bowed to the older man and took the girl's hand. "I will await your invitation, Miss Victoria," he said and kissed the tiny hand. "Good afternoon, sir," he said. He picked up his hat and left through one of the open doors.

[ [ [ [ [

In the room next door, Caine frowned in his sleep and rolled over. He sat up. Something wasn't right. He got out of bed and walked into the hallway. Peter's door was open. He stepped into his son's room and looked around, the room was bright with moonlight, but Peter wasn't there.

He walked down the hallway and then on downstairs still looking for his son. The blast of cold air coming from one of the open parlor doors made him shiver. He looked outside to see his son standing beside a gnarled old oak tree. He was staring down at the snow covered ground. "Peter?" he asked softly.  
There was no movement or sign that the younger man had heard him.

"Peter?" he called again.

Caine frowned. He knew Peter had had a very difficult week. It had been Karen Simms' idea to send him off with Caine and Lo Si when she'd been told of their intention to visit Paul Blaisdell's eldest daughter in her new home. But, as bad as Peter's job had ever been, it wasn't like his son to sleep walk.

He quietly walked over to his son and gently placed an arm around the strong shoulders. It didn't take much effort to get the younger man in motion and Caine slowly walked his son back into the house, up to his room and back into bed. He returned briefly to close and lock the parlor door before returning to his own room.

[ [ [ [ [

The others were already sitting around the breakfast table when Peter appeared. His dark hair still damp from the shower.  
"Sorry I'm late," he said, sliding into a chair beside his father. He took a sip of the coffee Kelly had set down in front of him and frowned down at his plate.

"Something is troubling you, my son?" Caine asked in concern.

"I had the weirdest dream, Pop," he answered, a puzzled look on his face. "I was a... soldier, I guess. I was visiting this girl and her father and she was playing a piano." He frowned. "I think I was trying to get permission to date her. It was like something out of an old movie - you know like a period piece. It seemed so real." He shrugged. I guess it was just a dream. Nothing to worry about." He dug into the French Toast on his plate. "So, Carol, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, I had planned to take you out and show you some of the out-buildings, but it snowed pretty heavily last night and the temperature has dropped quite a bit. I'm not sure you want to be tramping around in the snow."

"Never stopped us as kids," Peter grinned. "Whatcha say, Kel, wanna have a snowball fight?"

Kelly Blaisdell rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Lo Si?" he asked.

"Such cold is too much for these ancient bones, young Caine," the old man said quietly. "I would enjoy watching a snowball fight very much," he added with a mischievous grin.

"I would like to examine the other buildings," Caine said. "There are stables?"

"Yes, there are," Caroline agreed. "Todd and I don't have any horses - yet. Maybe one day, but he wants to do some renovations on the house first."

Caine nodded. "Perhaps you should remain inside. As you said, it is very cold."

Caroline nodded. "You're right. No sense in taking a chance on pneumonia, is there"

Caine shook his head. "I will not be long."

"Come, Caroline, I think hot tea and cocoa would be a welcome treat to the combatants," Lo Si suggested.

She grinned. "I like the way you think, Master."

[ [ [ [ [

Kelly showed Peter and Caine around the out-buildings. An old barn held several sturdy looking stalls and a hay loft. It would need a few repairs to some areas, but promised to be fully functional within a short period of time. A small brick building proved to be a smokehouse and still smelled wonderfully of hams from long ago.

Another building held a forge and blacksmith's tools. Peter tried the bellows and a puff of heavy black soot stained the snow. Caine wandered off and Peter and Kelly exchanged grins and burst into laughter. They ran off through the snow back toward the house where Caroline and Lo Si could see through the kitchen windows.

As promised, the snowball fight was loud and vicious. The others could hear the laughter from inside as Caine hurled a snowball from behind a tree. It exploded on impact, dousing Peter with snow. Yet, when Peter went after him bent on revenge, the older man had vanished only to reappear a few moments later to hurl another well-made snowball at his son.

"No fair using Shaolin tricks, Pop," Peter yelled. "You're not even leaving footprints in the snow."

There was no response, but another snowball came flying out from behind a tree. Peter ducked and heard a chuckle from his father. "It is not superior knowledge, my son, only superior skill."

Peter suddenly grinned. He held up his hand in truce then walked slowly over to Kelly. "I think I know where he is, Kel, you up to a little double-teaming?" he whispered.

She nodded.

"I'll go left, you go right."

The two of them bolted around a nearby tree from opposite directions and ran full speed into each other, landing on the soft snow with a whump. They lay there, laughing, and heard a chuckle from above and Peter looked up to see his father sitting in the branches of the tree wearing a big grin. He rolled out of the way as Caine dropped a good-sized snowball.

"Okay, Pop, you win," Peter called. "You can come down now."

Caine dropped out of the tree to land lightly on the snow.

"Now!" Peter yelled and he and Kelly pelted the older man with a barrage of snowballs.

Caine ran back to the house at full speed and the battle between the foster brother and sister continued. Peter managed to get a large, slushy ball down his foster sister's back. He was never sure later just how she managed it, but she returned the favor with an equally slushy ball down the front of his trousers. By the time they had returned to the house, they were out of breath, shivering with cold and laughing like children.

Caine had already returned and was sitting at the kitchen table sipping hot tea and looking completely innocent. Lo Si and Caroline were laughing over their drinks and Diablo was watching all the humans with a confused look on his face.

Their cheeks were still red with the cold as Peter and Kelly rushed upstairs to change then returned gratefully to the hot, sweet cocoa Caroline and Lo Si had made.

"This is a great place, Carol," Peter said, cupping his hands around the warm china mug. "It's gonna be perfect for raising kids."

[ [ [ [ [

"Well, gang, I think Junior and I are going to go upstairs and have a little nap," Caroline said as Peter and Kelly worked to clear the lunch dishes.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked in concern.

She stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm fine, worry wart, I'm just a little tired from hauling around all this extra weight." She left the room.

Kelly glanced down at the TV page from the newspaper Caroline had left on the table. "Hey, Peter, they're showing "Willie Wonka," she cried excitedly. "I haven't seen that in years."

"What time?"

"It starts in fifteen minutes."

"You make the cocoa and I'll handle the popcorn," he offered, already pulling the things he'd need from the cabinet.

Caine looked confused. "What is a... 'Willie Wonka?'"

Lo SI's dark eyes danced. "A wonderful movie, Kwai Chang Caine, very Shaolin. You will enjoy it." He turned to Kelly. "There are more chocolate chip cookies, I hope."

She grinned. "Of course."

"Bloody marvelous!"

Peter couldn't help but grin as he poured a tablespoon of oil into one of Caroline's heavy pans. He turned on the heat and tossed three kernels into the pan as Annie had always done to test the oil's heat. The theory was that, when those kernels popped, the oil was hot enough for the rest and it worked every time. The smell of the warming oil made the memories flow over him.

It had been a dark, dreary, depressing afternoon with alternating rain and sleet. Peter had been fifteen, Caroline nine and Kelly couldn't have been more than five or six. Having three very active children cooped up in the house on such a day had made for all sorts of petty squabbles so Annie had decided to take them all to see a movie just to get them out of the house. The four of them had debated over their choices and the girls had chosen "Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." Peter had tried to back out, feeling he was too old for a "kid's movie," but Annie had insisted and Peter had found himself enjoying the movie after all. Especially when he and the girls had tried to describe the Oompa Loompas to Annie. He'd been unable to hold back a howl of laughter as Veruka became a "bad egg."

"Don't forget the butter, Peter," Kelly reminded him.

"Like I'd forget!" he shot back.

"You usually do," she called as she left the room followed by Caine and Lo Si.

He dropped a stick of butter into a saucepan and put it onto the heat. One of the kernels exploded, flying out of the pan and narrowly missing him. The other two popped in rapid succession and he poured the rest of the kernels into the pan, clapped on the lid and began to shake the pot gently, smiling in satisfaction as the sounds of popping intensified sounding for all the world like a string of firecrackers going off inside.

Caroline had a microwave, of course, and there was plenty of microwave popcorn in the cabinet, but nothing ever smelled or tasted quite as wonderful as this would.

As the popping slowed, he pulled the pan from the heat and gave it a moment before he cautiously lifted off the lid and poured the popped corn into four large bowls. He salted each bowl and poured the butter he'd melted into a cream pitcher.  
"Hey, Kelly, you want to come give me a hand?" he called as he picked up two of the bowls and the cream pitcher.

Kelly took a deep breath as she entered the kitchen. "Oh, Peter, that smells wonderful!" she said as she picked up the remaining bowls.

Peter handed one of the bowls to his father as he entered the living room and set the pitcher on the coffee table. He wasn't sure whether his father or Lo Si would put butter on their popcorn and said so. He settled himself into a deep, comfortable arm chair.

The movie started a few moments later and they watched Charlie Bucket's search for the Golden Ticket.

Peter finished his popcorn, but he suddenly felt very tired. He considered moving to another, less comfortable chair, but drifted off to sleep before he could make a decision.

"Must be getting old," Kelly muttered as she glanced over to see her foster brother sitting, sound asleep, in the chair.

[ [ [ [ [

He was seated at a large dining table. Victoria was sitting across from him with her father at the head of the table. A feast was spread before him.

"I'm so glad you were able to join us tonight, Major Parker," Victoria said with a smile.

"Thank you for inviting me."

A pretty female servant came forward and set a full plate in front of him. The food smelled good, but he was more interested in what Victoria was saying.

"Will you be able to come to father's birthday party?"

"Victoria," her father said in a quiet voice. "Perhaps Major Parker has other plans."

"Not at the present, sir," he answered. "I would, of course, have to ask Colonel Graves, but he's rather generous."

"Please excuse my daughter," the older man said as Victoria excused herself and left the room. "My wife, Henrietta, died when Victoria was born and I'm afraid, having no mother, that she's grown rather bold."

"On the contrary, I find it rather refreshing. Most women are far too retiring for my liking."

They spoke of horses and a man named Gilliam's chances at a mayoral election until Victoria returned to the table with a large basket of bread. "I can't believe Maria forgot to bring these to the table," she said, holding the basket out to him. "I made them myself."

"They smell wonderful."

The meal finished, the men retired to the parlor.

"I have a gift for you, sir," he said pulling a small box from his jacket pocket. "Cigars from my father's plantation in northern Carolina."

The older man thanked him and, nipping the end off the cigar, lit it. They spoke on several topics before the clock on the mantle bonged and he looked up to see that it was nearly ten o'clock.

"I'm afraid I must go, sir," he said, picking up his coat and hat from a nearby chair. "I'm due on duty at sunrise."

"I'll have Baird drive you back..."

"That's not necessary. I've got my horse."

"Very well. Thank you again for the cigars, they were quite good."

"May I say goodnight to Miss Victoria?"

"Certainly, I'll have her meet you at the door."

"Thank you."

The older man led him out to the foyer and called for Victoria before he said goodnight and started up the stairs.

"Thank you for coming tonight," she said. "With only father and me, things can be rather boring."

He smiled. "Thank you for inviting me." He took her hand. "I thought you should know that I intend to ask your father's permission to marry you. I realize this isn't quite proper, but would you be willing?"

Her eyes danced. "I would be VERY willing, Mr. Parker." She smiled and lowered her eyes. "I was hoping you would ask."

He kissed her hand. "I'll come again, if I'm welcome."

"You are welcome here anytime."

"Victoria, that's enough," her father roared from above. "Major Parker has to return to his camp."

"I'm sorry," she said, blushing prettily.

"Until later then."

"Yes, later," she agreed. She followed him to the door and  
closed it behind him.

[ [ [ [ [

"Hey, sleepyhead," a soft voice called, shaking his shoulder.

Peter jerked awake. "Huh? What's wrong?"

Kelly grinned. "Nothing's wrong. You slept through the movie."

He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and sat up. "Sorry. Where's Pop?"

"He and Lo Si are in the kitchen, making dinner."

"Great, more rice!"

"I don't know about rice, but the soup they're making smells heavenly."

"Is Caroline up?"

Kelly nodded. "She's behaving herself. She's letting them do all the work. I think they had her cutting up vegetables or something."

He looked at his watch in disbelief. "I slept six hours?"

"Yeah, you must really have been wiped out. I've been trying to wake you for about ten minutes. I guess Captain Simms was right, Peter, you did need a vacation."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Go get washed up. Caine says supper should be ready in a few minutes."

Over a dinner of vegetable soup with delicate noodles, spicy vegetables and fried tofu over rice and fried won ton, Peter turned to his father with a grin.

"So, Pop, what did you think of the movie?"

Caine nodded. "It is very Shaolin."

"And very funny," chimed in Lo Si.

"That as well," Caine admitted with a grin.

"I just love the Oompa Loompas," Kelly put in.

They discussed the movie for a few more minutes before Peter turned to Caroline and asked what she knew about the history of the house.

"Todd has a file on it in his office. Why?"

"Just curiosity - guess it's the detective in me. Would he mind if I had a look at it?"

"I doubt it. The real estate agent gave it to us. I think one of the former owners put it together. These old houses all have a fascinating history. I'll get it for you after supper," she promised. "If I remember right; the house was built by a wealthy merchant for his new bride. I don't remember their names. I'm sure they're in the file. Anyway, I think Todd said the wife died about a year or two afterward and the man never remarried."Caine looked over at his son. "Is this concerning the dream you had last night?"

"It could be, Pop. I had another dream about this Victoria and her father this afternoon."

"You don't think the house is haunted, do you?" Kelly asked.

"No, that's not possible," Caroline protested. "Todd and I haven't seen anything."

"Pop?"

Caine shook his head. "I sense nothing unusual for a house of such antiquity, Peter."

He frowned. "Maybe it's just me."

[ [ [ [ [

Peter and Kelly were just finishing the dishes when Caroline came in with the folder full of clippings. Kelly started the dishwasher then excused herself to watch television and left the room.

"It took me a bit to find it, Todd had left it in our room," she explained. "He said something about a friend of his wanting to write an article about it."

"Thanks, Caroline," Peter said as he dried his hands and took the folder to the dining room table.

The phone rang and Caroline went off to answer it, leaving the men at the table. Peter scanned the copy of the first newspaper clipping in the folder about a man named Aaron Cash breaking ground for his new home. Another clipping told about Mr. Cash bringing his new wife, Henrietta, home to the house he'd dubbed "Larchmont."

The name, Henrietta Cash, leapt out at Peter. He started to shrug it off, the name was common for the time.

Peter ran a hand down his face as he came upon the next two clippings. The first was a birth announcement for Victoria Elizabeth Cash dated April 23, 1844 and the second an obituary for Henrietta from three days later. Henrietta had apparently died in childbirth at the age of sixteen.

"That's not possible," he muttered.

"What is it, my son?"

Peter explained. "Pop, there's no way I could have known about Victoria and her mother."

"It is most unusual. Peter, I did not wish to speak of this in front of Caroline..."

"What is it?"

Caine explained about finding Peter standing outside in his underwear.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

Caine shrugged. "You have been under a great deal of stress, Peter. Sometimes stress can "overflow" into sleep. I believed you would "get over it" with enough rest. I did not know about your dream at that time."

Peter nodded, accepting his father's answer. "Yeah, I guess I was thinking the same thing." He told him about the dream he'd had that afternoon. "I keep getting the feeling that something happened to Major Parker." He paged through the clippings slowly, finding Aaron Cash's obituary from 1875 and Victoria's from 1904. After that, there were no other clippings or notes pertaining to the Cash family.

"This can't be it, Pop," Peter protested. "There's got to be more somewhere."

"Perhaps a call to Kermit?"

Peter grinned. "Now, why didn't I think of that? I don't know how much he'll be able to find about a Civil War Major named Parker. I don't even know his first name." He sighed. "I'll call him as soon as Caroline gets off the phone."

[ [ [ [ [

"Hi, Kermit."

"Hey, Peter. What's up?"

"I've got a favor to ask. I need to find a man."

"That's Jody or Mary Margaret's line, isn't it?"

"Very funny."

"Aren't you on vacation?"

"Yeah, but I need to find out about a Major Parker.""Which service?"

"Union Army."

"Wait, we're talking about a Civil War soldier, here?"

"Yeah."

Peter heard the ex-mercenary take a deep breath.

"You wouldn't happen to have a first name, would you?"

"No. He was serving near here under a Colonel Graves, if that helps any."

"What brought this on?"

Peter told him about the dreams and the newspaper clippings.

"So, let me get this straight, you're basing all this on a couple of dreams and a handful of old newspaper articles?" Kermit asked in disbelief.

"Could you please just look?"

"You owe me."

"How about a dozen of the best chocolate chip cookies in the state?"

"In whose opinion?"

"Lo Si's"

"Make it two dozen and you've got a deal."

"You've got it."

"Give me your number and I'll call you when I have something."

Peter gave his friend the number, thanked him and hung up.

"What now?" Kelly asked.

"Now, we wait for Kermit to work his magic." He stood and stretched. "I can't believe I'm still tired even after that nap."

She glanced up at the clock on the wall. "No wonder, it's nearly eleven. Why was Kermit at the precinct this late?"

He grinned. "Sometimes, I think he lives there. I've told him he needs to put a cot in his office."

"See you in the morning, big brother," she said. "And don't forget I want a rematch."

"Okay, but no slushies down the pants this time."

"Hey, you brought that on yourself."

"Goodnight, brat."

They went upstairs quietly, trying not to wake the others.

[ [ [ [ [

"I hear the war is going well."

He looked up from a hand of cards. "Very well, sir. Colonel Graves seems confident we'll be home by Christmas, if not earlier."

"That is good news," the older man said. "What are your plans?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, I'd planned to return home. I had hoped you would allow me to...."

"You want to marry my Victoria, is that it?"

"If you'd allow it, sir," he said. "I... I stand to inherit a rather substantial piece of property. My father's plantation is one of largest tobacco producers in the state. Victoria would be very well taken care of, I assure you."

"Is she aware of your intentions?"

He nodded. "We have spoken of it."

"And what is her opinion?"

"She is willing, but she asked me to speak to you."

"I'm sorry, Major Parker, but Victoria is much too young."

"I understood she was nineteen, sir, many women are married at a much younger age."

"I am aware of that. Henrietta, Victoria's mother, was fourteen when we married. I am of the opinion that it was her youth that caused her to die in childbirth. I will not risk my daughter's life - she is not a brood mare."

"May I return in a few years' time?"

The older man nodded. "You may, but my answer will remain the same."

He stood, anger flaring through him as he finally understood. "You don't ever intend to allow Victoria to marry, do you?"

"Not if it is in my power to prevent it."

"I suspected as much. I would make Victoria happy as well as wealthy. She would want for nothing."

"My answer stands, Major."

"Then, I will say goodbye, sir."

[ [ [ [ [

Caine sat, meditating, on the floor of his room. He'd heard  
Peter and Kelly come upstairs a short time earlier and he was waiting for his son to drift off to sleep. He was concerned about the dreams Peter had been having. He wanted to make sure the previous night's sleepwalking incident wasn't repeated. He'd almost given up when he heard Peter's door open and the sound of bare feet shuffling in the hallway.

Peter was muttering something as he walked, but he couldn't understand what he was saying.

He stood and went out into the hallway. He quietly followed his son down the stairs and into the parlor. He heard Peter open the door to the terrace and moved quickly to stop him from going outside into the freezing wind. He took his son's arm and silently led him back up to his room.

There was an explosion of motion as Diablo shot past them chased full speed by Lacy and Ah Lam.

Peter woke to find himself standing on the stairs with his father's hand on his arm the only thing keeping him from a nasty fall. "Pop, what happened?" he asked dazedly. "Was I sleepwalking?"

Caine nodded. "You were trying to leave the house."

"It's freezing! Why would I go out there?"

"I do not know, my son."

Peter looked around him, worriedly. "Maybe this place is haunted."

"It is not haunted."

"Then how do you explain..."

"There are memories of sadness and joy here, Peter, as there would be in any house of such an age, but there are no restless spirits in this house."

"So, you're a Shaolin ghostbuster, too."

"Ghostbuster?"

"Never mind. Listen, why don't we get back to bed? Unless you're worried I'll head for the door again."

Caine shrugged. "I do not know. I will 'keep an eye' on you."

Peter couldn't suppress a grin. "Good night, Pop."

[ [ [ [ [

The five of them had just finished breakfast the next morning when the phone rang.

Caroline picked it up. "Hi, Kermit. Yeah, I'm fine. The brat's kicking like a scuba diver this morning, but I'll live. Sure, he's right here." She held the receiver out to her foster brother.

"Peter."

Peter grinned. "Thanks. Hi, Kermit, were you able to find anything? You're kidding. Okay. Yeah. I really appreciate your help. Oh, don't worry, I'll keep my promise. Thanks again. Bye." He hung the phone up and took a deep breath.

"Well?" Kelly asked, barely able to contain her curiosity. "What'd he find?"

"Major Erasmus Parker went AWOL in early December 1863. He was charged with desertion and court-martialed in absentia. A five thousand dollar reward was posted for his capture, but it was never claimed."

"What happened to him?" Caroline said.

"His commander, Colonel Graves, tried to prevent the court-martial, but some guy named Jebidiah Kiley spread the rumor that Parker was a Confederate sympathizer."

Kelly took a sip of her coffee. "I wonder whether the dreams have anything to do with it."

"Well, they seem to be coming in chronological order," Peter mused. "So, maybe all I have to do is go back to sleep and I'll find out what happened to him."

Caine shook his head. "That may be very dangerous, my son."

"I agree with Caine, if these dreams are Major Parker's memories, what happens if he gets killed?" Kelly asked.

"How are we going to find out?" Caroline asked.

Caine stood. "If the ladies will excuse us, I may have a way to find the answers we seek."

"How, Pop?"

Caine took a deep breath. "It may be difficult, my son, even dangerous."

"I'm willing to try almost anything, Pop, if it'll stop these dreams. Having this other guy's memories running around in my head isn't my idea of fun."

"Very well." He turned to Peter's foster sister. "Caroline, do you have candles?"

"Sure, they're in the second drawer. The electricity is pretty unpredictable."

He nodded and removed a candle and matches from the drawer. "May we use the parlor?"

"Of course. What are you planning?"

"A way to learn the fate of Major Parker without harming Peter."

"Can we watch?" Kelly asked.

Peter looked worried. He had a vague idea what his father was planning, but he didn't like the idea of his foster sisters seeing him so vulnerable.

Caine shook his head. "It may be too distracting for Peter."

She nodded. "I understand."

"Master, will you assist me?"

"Of course, my friend."

"Come, Peter."

[ [ [ [ [

The three of them sat facing each other on the floor of the parlor.

Caine lit the candle and placed it on the floor in the middle of the small circle. Lo Si had turned off all the other lights in the room and closed the drapes. The room was dark and silent except for the candlelight and the gentle ticking of the mantle clock.

"Concentrate on the flame, Peter," Caine advised.

"Is this like the time you let me borrow your chi to fight Clarence?"

"Not... quite. You must concentrate. See the flame, my son. Feel it with your chi. Do you feel it?"

"Yes."

"Close your eyes."

Peter took a deep breath and let his eyelids fall.

Caine and Lo Si each took one of Peter's hands.

"Do you still see the flame?" Lo Si asked.

"Yes, it's getting brighter. How is that possible?"

"Do not ask questions, Peter," Caine said quietly. "Go to sleep now."

"I'm not tired."

"You are. Do you not feel it?" Lo Si asked.

Peter yawned. "Yeah."

"Go to sleep," Caine repeated.

Caine and Lo Si felt it when Peter drifted off.

"Peter, can you still hear me?" Caine asked.

"Yeah," he answered dazedly.

"Where are you?"

"In the parlor."

"Are you alone?"

"No, Victoria's here."

"What are you doing?"

Peter grinned. "Kissing."

Lo Si smiled.

Caine sat silently for a moment, watching his son kiss empty air.

Peter suddenly pulled away from something and stood with a worried look on his face..

"Oh no!" Peter exclaimed. "Oh shit!"

Caine felt his son's pulse start to race. "What has happened?"

Peter didn't answer at first, but it was obvious he was very distressed. "Victoria's father just walked in," he answered finally. "We were planning to elope, but he caught us. He's angry. We're trying to reason with him, but he won't listen to us."

Kelly slipped into the room. She caught Caine's glare of disapproval before he motioned for her to sit on one of the sofas. He put a finger to his lips and she nodded.

Peter's breathing quickened, he pulled his hands away and held them up in defense.

"What is happening, Peter?" Caine asked.

"He's got a gun! Mr. Cash, please put that down. I..." Peter cried out and clutched at the left side of his chest as he fell to the floor.

"Peter?" Kelly cried in concern. She started toward him, but a look from Lo Si held her back.

"What is it?" Caine asked.

"H-he shot me," Peter answered. He groaned in agony. "I... Victoria's screaming. Her father is shouting at her. I've got to... No, don't do that!" His breathing became labored as he struggled against something or someone.

"Tell us what is happening, Peter," Lo Si said softly.

"Cash is ordering her to help him drag me outside." He shivered violently. It's so c-cold... snow on the ground. I - I... can't breathe." He struggled to sit up. "I've got to... can't get up." He dropped back onto the floor. "It hurts... it hurts so m-m..." His breathing slowed and his body went limp. His breathing stopped.

"Peter, you must wake up," Caine said softly, grasping his son's hand on concern. "The dream is over."

At first, his son did not respond, but Caine laid his hand on Peter's forehead and Peter sat up with a gasp.

"Peter, are you all right?" Kelly asked as she knelt beside him, her arm across his shoulders.

He nodded as he tried to catch his breath.

"Try to slow your breathing, Peter, you are in no danger."

Peter took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He looked around him in confusion. He rubbed his side. "Whoa, that was incredible! It was so real." He squeezed his father's hand.  
"Thanks, Pop, I'm glad you didn't let me go through that alone."

His father shrugged and clasped his son's hand.

"I guess we found out what happened to Major Parker," Kelly said as she and Caine helped Peter to the sofa.

"Yeah, I guess so," Peter agreed. "He died under that big oak tree and Cash had one of his servants bury him there."

Caine nodded. "That is where I found you the night we arrived."

"What do you want to bet he's still there?"

"You're probably right, Kelly," Peter agreed. "And he can't rest, knowing he's been listed as a deserter all these years. A few phone calls should settle that."

"Should we go dig him up?" she asked.

Caine shook his head. "I do not think we should disturb his remains."

Lo Si nodded his agreement. "It would cause Major Parker more distress."

"I think we should check with Todd before we go digging up his property," Peter said.

"We're going to have to tell somebody, if we're going to clear his name. I think that's what he's been waiting for all these years," Kelly insisted.

"Yeah, but we should have the local coroner's office or the military come out here to verify the age and location of the body so the government can change the records. I'll put a call in to Kermit."

[ [ [ [ [

That night, Peter slept soundly with only one short strange dream. Major Parker stood beside the ancient oak tree. He was dressed in full dress uniform. He smiled and saluted Peter as if in thanks then vanished.

[ [ [ [ [

Todd returned home a few days later and, even though Caroline had told him of their discovery, he demanded to hear the story again. They led him to where Major Parker had been buried. They decided to call in the local coroner and the remains were exhumed and examined.

The skeleton was definitely that of a male. He had been shot - the bullet passing through and breaking two ribs which had probably punctured his left lung. The coroner speculated that he'd probably suffocated as he bled to death. The clothing and papers found on and around the body identified him as Major Erasmus Parker who'd been missing over a hundred and thirty years. A search was made to find any living relatives and a great-great nephew was found in Raleigh. He came to claim the remains and bury them in the family plot on the old plantation.

It didn't take much convincing to change Major Parker's records to read: Murdered by Aaron Cash on or around December 17th 1863.

A month later, Caroline's baby was born. She and Todd named him Paul Robert McCall


End file.
